


silent, not blind

by NoxWrites



Series: Eivor/Randvi [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Guys I love them so much, Villagers POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: Their love must be secret, a passion between them and the shadows. The villagers may know better than to speak on it but they’re not blind. Love like theirs burns brighter than the brightest star.orEivor/Randvi from the villagers’ perspective
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Eivor/Randvi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023928
Comments: 11
Kudos: 405





	silent, not blind

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I’m assuming Randvi is from the Bear Clan, why not?
> 
> This was a prompt from tumblr, I hope you all enjoy!

Petra holds her breath as she draws the bow string. Her fingers feel the tension in the string, letting the rough string run across the pads of her fingers as it begins to slip free. On her exhale her fingers loosen on the string, the tension of it shoots the arrow forward towards her prey. As the arrow flies through the wind, piercing the air, a crack and snap of twigs alerts her prey. The elk lifts his head before darting off deeper into the woods, his herd following close behind. Her arrow found its mark deep in the trunk of a tree. 

_ Fuck _ , Petra hisses as she stands from her hiding spot among the bushes. She huffs and puffs as she storms to her arrow. As she tugs it out the arrow shaft snaps, leaving the arrowhead deep in the trunk and leaving her with a useless arrow. 

She tosses the useless thing on the ground before wrapping her bow over her back. Her head lifts in curiosity towards the sound of cracking twigs and leaves. With cautious steps she sneaks forward, hiding between bushes and trees before finding the noise which scared her prey. 

Randvi stands feet away from Eivor, whose body has fallen into a pile of bushes, with her hand twirling Eivor’s axe in hand. Eivor looks up from the leaf pile, leaves stuck in her hair and one on her lip. She growls and slaps into the leaf pile. 

“Randvi, give it here.” 

Randvi lets out an untamed chuckle, shaking her head. “You have to catch me.”

Eivor is on her knees and then to her feet as Randvi takes off around the clearing they found themselves in. Eivor fakes left and as Randvi changes direction Eivor lunges, wrapping her arms around Randvi’s waist. She kisses her neck, drawing out more wild laughs as Randvi drops the axe onto the ground. 

Petra rolls her eyes as she starts back home. She picks at bushes of flowers and herbs, pulling loose stems and petals as she stuffs them into her pouch. At least the trip wasn’t a total waste. She shuffles down the hill before finding the main road again. 

Walking up to hut she sees Wallace inside, carving out a hog Eivor had brought back a day ago. She smiles as he looks up and gives a wave. She pulls off her bow and quiver, setting them beside the carving table. Her pouch finds its way onto the bench behind Wallace. 

“No elk?” Wallace asks as he pulls out the hog’s entrails. 

Petra sighs as she steals fruit from the basket sitting on their dinner table. “No, there was plenty of elk. Just no silence.”

One of Wallace’s brows rises with a piqued interest, “Storm coming in?”

“No, Eivor and Randvi were out in the woods.” Petra lays down on the floor, stretching out as she eats an apple. 

Wallace chuckles. “Well, sorry for the empty trip but at least they’re getting some time to themselves. They both do so much and I don’t think they ever take a break.”

“You know Randvi is married, right?” Petra sits up on her forearms. 

Wallace stops carving, his brows furrowing. “Oh, to that Sigurd fellow?”

“Yes, our  _ jarl. _ ” Petra reminds him. 

Wallace simply shrugs his shoulder as he dives back into the hog’s guts. “I’ve never met the man, how should I remember anything about him?”

“You don’t think it's wrong?” Petra inquires as she lays back down. 

“According to Gunnar, their ways are very different from ours. If a man isn’t providing enough for his wife the wife can demand divorce and seek companionship elsewhere. As far as I can tell, this Sigurd was here one day and then left his wife. That seems like a lack of providing. I think they both have a right to be happy.” 

Petra nods. “But couldn’t they do it somewhere else and maybe not while I’m hunting.”

Wallace lets out a boisterous laugh as Petra groans in frustration. 

—

Hytham rustles papers on his desk within the Hidden Ones Bureau. He tosses them to the side, going through the next stack with frantic eyes searching the documents. Nothing, he tosses the papers behind himself before rushing to the wall of scrolls beside his desk. He pulls out maps and scrolls, unrolling the papers for mere seconds before huffing in frustration. He growls as he comes up empty handed once more. 

He storms to the chest in the far corner of the building, throwing open the lid he dives inside.  _ One, two… _ Hytham shuffles through the medallions Eivor had collected for him, with each medallion was joined by its collected clues;  _ … fifteen, sixteen, seven- _

Hytham slams the lid shut and rushes out of the Bureau, running through settlement as he rushes to the longhouse.  _ How could he be so foolish _ , he shakes his head in frustration. 

As he nears the alliance room he quickens his pace, with a last step he turns to enter the room. “Ran-“

Randvi’s eyes are closed as she tosses her head back, a hand holds onto Eivor’s hair with another gripping the table of which she is currently sitting atop. Eivor’s hands are tight on Randvi’s thighs as she kisses at the woman’s throat. Their huffs and moans mingle together to turn into a mangle of noises within the alliance room. 

Hytham turns on his heel and slips behind the wall, hidden from view.  _ I really need to ask Randvi about the letter and I should probably tell Eivor _ , he bit his lip. With a slow turn of his head Hytham looks around the corner to see Eivor now tearing at Randvi’s tunic. 

_ Maybe someone else know where it is, _ Hytham rushes off into the shadows of the longhouse. He emerges from the building to look around the settlement before he retreats to the bureau to wait for Randvi and Eivor later. 

—

Yanli thanks the merchant as he gets back on his boat. She lifts the crate with her weekly wares inside, carrying it with extra care as she goes to her shop. She sets the crate behind the counter she uses for sales, with a metal bar she pries the top of the shipment off of the crate. Her hands pull back the burlap that wraps around the items within her shipment. 

Hunter, predator, and light arrows come in bundles of five. She sets them aside, already knowing Petra and Eivor will empty her of them as soon as they come to her shop for the week. Fresh tanned leathers, ingots of nickel and copper, fabrics and titanium alike. She sets each one within the baskets she keeps the respective resources. 

A last item sits within another pouch at the bottom of her crate, with a steady hand she pulls out the pouch. She’s quick to inspect it before she tightens the pouch and sets it inside a small locked chest. It finds a home with stacks of silver and intricate jewelry alike before she closes the chest and locks it. She looks around her shop, empty. With the chest in hand she walks to the back corner of her shop and sets the chest beneath a floorboard before covering it with a rug. 

There it sat for days as Yanli ran her shop like an average week until the middle of the week came with the return of Eivor and her longship. The horn of the shipyard sounds as the longship pulls to dock. Yanli takes a step out of her shop to watch Eivor and her crew come ashore, leaving the ship behind. Eivor’s head twists and turns as she looks around to greet people until it turns uphill and makes eye contact with Yanli. Eivor’s brows rise in interest and Yanli smiles before nodding. She gives Eivor a wave before motioning for her to come to the shop. 

Eivor’s steps echo in the shop. Yanli already has pulled the box from its location, setting it on the counter table. She pulls the key from around her neck, unlocking the chest and wrapping the key back around her neck. From inside the chest she procures the finely made pouch, offering it to Eivor. 

Eivor’s hands hold themselves open like a bowl as Yanli sets the pouch in her hands. Trembling hands tug the pouch open, pouring its content into her hand. 

A delicate golden arm band shines under the sunlight that filters through the open windows. Two bands of gold twist together to form the core of the band. At one end of the band a head of a raven faced outward. At the other end a bear’s head tied it off. 

Yanli rarely saw Eivor smile without being full of ale but the smile upon her face as she inspects the band was that of a child after Yuletide. It’s infectious to the point Yanli smiles as Eivor sets the band back inside the pouch. Eivor puts the pouch within a pocket on her robes and from around her waist Eivor tugs a pouch free. The pouch jingles as Eivor sets it on Yanli’s table, it makes a loud  _ thud _ as it impacts with the table. 

“Eivor, you already paid.” Yanli tries to push the pouch back into Eivor’s hand only for Eivor’s hand to cup her own. 

“Think of it as a thank you.” Eivor’s voice loses its grit and edged, dulled by the smile still on her lips. 

Yanli takes it, grateful for the extra money but even more curious than before. “May I ask who it is for?”

Eivor’s smile flattens with the question. She closes her eyes and takes a breath. 

“Someone I care for deeply.”

“Don’t you Danes provide bands to your intended?” Yanli questions, trying to find details. 

Eivor looks out the window of the shop to the long house, Yanli lets a knowing smile grace her lips. 

“They’re also used for promises. To represent a great bond between clans and people. They can be used for weddings though often we exchange swords rather than fineries. This one is more of a promise though, a promise that one day it will mean something more.” Eivor’s eyes widen, catching herself revealing for more than she should. 

Yanli doesn’t push anymore, she lets Eivor slip out of the shop without another hassle. Her smile widens, knowing she’ll soon be ten silver richer while Rowan becomes ten silver poorer. 

—

Birna found a home amongst the Raven Clan in a way she thought impossible with anyone other than Soma. Yet she sits in the longhouse with a mug of ale and a plate of meat but a scowl on her face. Some people can ruin good things. She glares across the room to one of Eivor’s new  _ friends _ . A warrior named Rollo, he shipped a princess across the sea and came back to join her crew. He’s a good lad, young and still learning but Birna wishes he learned to stop flirting with a specific woman soon. 

One leg is bent and his foot rests on the bench, allowing him to lean on the bent knee and into the woman’s face. Too close. Birna rolls her eyes and grips her mug tighter. He can be heard across the room, explaining his epic tales of battle and heroism. She smiles as he recounts their raid on a nearby monastery, clearly placing himself in Eivor’s shoes through the telling. 

He nears the end of his story and shifts from leaning on the bench to sitting, legs spread, right next to the woman. Birna slams her mug against the table and pushes out from her seat. She stalks closer to him, coming from behind. 

“I need to discuss something with Hytham, would you excuse me?” Randvi’s voice is always so polite, so soft. 

“Well let me accompany you, beautiful.” Rollo’s voice is slick with whatever grease sticks in his hair. 

As he makes to stand Birna’s hand is on his shoulder, forcing him back onto the bench. “Lady Randvi, feel free to take your leave. I’d like to talk to our hero here.”

Randvi gives a single nod before scattering into the crowd. Birna looks down as Rollo looks up at her, the two glare at each other. She smacks him on the back of the head before sitting next to him. 

“Sit forward and close your legs before I cut off your sword with my knife.” Birna pats the knife on her side as she takes her seat. 

Rollo is quick to sit forward, no longer spreading his legs across the bench. “What is your problem? I was nearly there.”

Birna does her best to not let out the loudest laugh through the longhouse, instead she snorts through her nose and shakes her head in disagreement. “You were as far away from sleeping with her as Jotunheim is to Midgard.” 

“A few more minutes-“

She slaps the back of his head again. “Pay attention.”

Birna motions with her head to where Eivor stands, speaking to Gunnar about metals and blacksmithing or something of the sort. The two in a deep conversation yet Eivor’s eyes fall well past Gunnar, over his shoulder and through the crowd to where Randvi stands next to Hytham near the jarl’s chair. Hytham motions with his hands as he speaks and Randvi nods along to his words. Yet her eyes fall across the room to Eivor’s own, the two gain a sliver of a smile as their gazes lock. A thousand words are shared between them with a subtle nod of their heads. 

As Birna looks back Rollo’s mouth is agape, his eyes wide in shock. She pats the underside of his chin and forces his jaw to close. 

“Try to sleep with her again and I won’t stop Eivor from taking your cock and balls for a blood sacrifice.” Birna stands from the table and leaves him alone with his thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Feel free to send prompts or just come talk to me on tumblr:  
> tumblr: @canaries  
> twitter: @jukeboxnox


End file.
